Pictures of You
by GGjunkie33
Summary: A series of oneshots showing moments in Booth & Brennan's life. Chp 8: There is one thing Booth knows with certainty that day.
1. Guilty

**Chapter 1:** **Guilty**

**Prompt:** Guilty - from the Law and Order table at drabble123 on livejournal (http/community.

**Rating: **K 

**Words:** 300

**Timeline/Spoilers:** Up through episode 2.14 _The Man in the Mansion_

* * *

_That is why you need psychiatric treatment, because you have the hots for your partner!_

Ever since Sully had shown up, he'd been judging Booth's relationship with Brennan. He had accused Booth of 'having the hots' for her.

Booth admits that he does have some tendencies of how he interacts with Brennan that are unlike how he interacts with anyone else. 

He would watch her cross the street to make sure she made it safely to the other side.

He was willing to share with her a secret that was so dark that he tried to keep it buried within himself.

He'd put his hand on the small of her back, because for some inexplicable reason he seemed to have trouble going for a long time without touching some part of her. 

He was willing to break the law for her at the risk of losing his only way of easing his conscience. 

He'd put his own life at risk to save hers, even if it meant threatening a known gang leader. 

He'd do anything for her, really. So he supposed that if having 'the hots' for his partner meant that he loved her, then he was guilty as charged. 

* * *

**Reviews are lovely :)**


	2. Possession

**Chapter 2**

**Title: **Possession

**Prompt: **#8 Possession (Law and Order table - link is in my profile)

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 128

**Timeline/Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **There's only one person she'd ever let get away with the implication of owning her.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Bones, and most likely never will...except perhaps in my dreams ;)

* * *

Possession.

It was a word with connotations that she so strongly detested.

The idea that someone was the owner of someone else was despicable to her; she had seen enough damage done to societies by the ideas of ownership to last her a lifetime and thoroughly disgust her.

But somehow for once in her life, she didn't mind the implications in a certain set of words that meant she was, if taken literally, "owned" by someone.

Of course, the reason for this was the person who was saying those words.

So when he referred to her as 'his Bones' as he so often did, she knew that it was more a sign of how much he cared about her, rather than a show of his alpha male qualities.


	3. Gains, Losses, and Struggles

**A/N:** Sorry. I know it's been a while since I last updated, and all I can say is: school sucks. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **Gains, Loses, and Struggles  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 200  
**Timelines/Spoilers:** Up through season finale, _A Pain in the Heart_

* * *

Brennan thinks of herself as a strong woman; often prides herself on it, in fact. She can handle almost anything with her amazing compartmentalizing "super powers", as Booth would call them.

Today, however, the locked box in her mind that she usually seems to be able to shove everything into is full and almost overflowing, unable to keep her emotions under lock and key any longer. Unable anymore to keep her deepest, darkest thoughts and fears hidden from the light of day.

First it was her father's trial, then losing Booth, then his "resurrection", and today Zack's betrayal. It's a strange mix of gains and losses, and she's not sure that she can stand the tug-of-war the events of the past three weeks have been doing on her heart.

Fear mixes with happiness, pain mixes with relief, and confusion and anger become the lone survivors of this almost month-long struggle.

When she arrives home that night after the conflicting and perplexing emotions of the day, she finally allows herself to cry as that mental box overflows, spilling into her head and out of her eyes onto the floor, the walls of her apartment the only witnesses of her enduring pain.

* * *

_Feedback would be wonderful! :)_


	4. Hindsight

**Chapter:** 4  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Timeline/Spoilers:** Takes place right after _Pain in the Heart_

* * *

The revelation had hit her in the gut like a train. Zack was Gormagon's apprentice.

The phrase echoed through her head at night as she tried to sleep, taunting her.

If only she'd given Zack something. Shown him how much she appreciated him. Told him she was proud of him.

She should've been able to see this coming. Should've seen that Zack was changing, that he needed help; needed to be saved. She should've been able to stop it.

He was hers first, after all. Not Gormagon's prodigy, _hers_.

She should've been able to stop this.

She missed him already.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think! Press that purple button! ;)


	5. Ice Cream

**Title**: Ice Cream  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 100 (drabble)  
**Prompt: **The sun that finally came out to play over here :)  
**Timeline/Spoilers: **None

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing so far! I thought you all deserved a break from the angst I've been throwing at you lately, so here's a fun fluffy summery piece for ya! :)**

**Casey - We're all still in shock about Zack. :( A lot of us suspected Sweets at first, like you did, and I agree that I probably would've rather had Sweets be the killer. Thanks for reading & reviewing, hope you're having an awesome day!**

* * *

"Aha!" Booth exclaimed in triumph after managing to steal a bite of Brennan's peach ice cream.

"Hey! You have your own! What are you, ten?" Brennan admonished Booth.

Booth grinned at her over his Neapolitan scoop (because, apparently, "Three flavors are better than one, Bones.").

"Look who's talking, Miss fry-stealer," Booth retorted.

Brennan retaliated by launching a bite of ice cream off her spoon, which landed on Booth's nose.

"Hey!" Booth shouted in surprise as Brennan smirked at him like the cat that ate the canary.

Booth didn't wait long before getting revenge, and a full-out ice cream war ensued.

* * *

_Would love to hear your thoughts! Give that purple button some love!! :)_


	6. Handcuffs

**A/N: **Hello again, everyone! This drabble was written for the lovely bertie456 from a drabble meme on livejournal. If any of you want to leave me a prompt for a drabble (drabble 100 words), feel free to PM me or leave it in your review! I can't promise I'll get it written really quickly because I do still have some things going on this summer, but I will finish it. :)

**Title: **Handcuffs  
**Rating:** T or PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** #3 'Handcuffs' from the Law and Order table, along with bertie's request for it to be involving Booth and nudity. ;)  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Slight spoilers for _Death in the Saddle_. Set in the future, established B/B relationship.  
**Summary:** Handcuffs + Brennan + Booth ?

* * *

"Booth, you remember when we had that pony play sex case?" Brennan asked from where she stood in the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" Booth responded with curiosity and slight trepidation from his spot on the bed (there was _no_ way she was getting him to do that).

"Well, I have a different fantasy," she said seductively as she stepped into the room, dangling his handcuffs from the pads of her fingers, clad in only her underwear.

Booth groaned in anticipation as she advanced on him, a predatory gleam in her eyes. How was he supposed to do his job after this?

* * *

_Let me know what you think! :)_


	7. Ghosts

**Title:** Ghosts  
**Rating:** PG (or K)  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Booth, Angela  
**Written for:** tempertemper77 at livejournal  
**Prompt:** Booth & Angela post _Pain in the Heart_  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Spoilers all the way up through _Pain_, obviously ;)  
**Summary:** Even when he's gone, he's still there.

**A/N:** So, I meant to get this to you guys a couple days ago, and have just kept forgetting to post it over here. But it's here now! Also, if you're reading this and have decided that you want to leave me a prompt for a drabble, feel free to PM me or put it in your review :)

* * *

Angela stood in one of the lab examination rooms, staring at an invisible figure.

She turned upon Booth's entrance and blinked heavily, swiping at her eyelids.

"A month ago he was here singing to us. Now he's in an institution because he killed someone."

She paused.

"I know I'm supposed to be the artist, the one who thinks outside the box; but I can't see it. It doesn't fit," she said, her voice catching on the last word.

"I know," Booth said. The hand he placed on her shoulder was open-palmed, reminding him too much of the one they lost.

* * *

Would love to know what you think!


	8. What I Know Is True

**Title:** What I Know Is True  
**Rating:** K  
**Word count:** 170  
**Characters/Pairing:** Booth/Brennan  
**Setting:** During 3.13 _Verdict in the Story_, reference to 1.18 _Man in the Morgue  
_**Summary:** There is one thing Booth knows with certainty that day.

* * *

Temperance Brennan was not a killer.

He knew it back then even, in the first year of their partnership when he took her mother's earring from a crime scene. When he risked his career for her without a second's thought to it, despite the fact that he'd do much less for some whom he had known for much longer.

He still knows it now, while he sits here on the stand, testifying in her father's trial. Struggling with what she wants him to say, and what he knows to be true; what he knows _cannot_ be true.

But the inner struggle is almost pointless – he'd do anything for her. And even back then, down in New Orleans, the nagging voice inside his head knew what it was that he had hesitated to classify; what he now knows is something that he can deny no longer.

And so he says something that is true, yet implies something that he _knows_ with all his heart could never be.

"Yes, she had time."


End file.
